1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a hand operated clearing tool for cleaning the exhaust ports of engine cylinders and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, it relates to an improved cylinder port cleaning tool for use with certain commercial two-cycle engines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While the prior art includes numerous forms of hand-operated cutting and scraping tools for operation in and around engine cylinders, there does not appear to be any prior disclosure which is directed to non-mar clearing of individual cylinder ports, particularly as located in two-cycle engine cylinders. A patent of general interest is U.S. Pat. No. 3,267,506 in the name of Van Patten. This patent teaches a tool for use in the repair and maintenance of such as engines; however, it embodies shape and specific edges to implement cutting and scraping as it is particularly utilized in maintenance of diesel engines. Other patents found to be of general disclosure interest in prior searching are:
Wotton--U.S. Pat. No. 2,321,786 PA1 Chuck--U.S. Pat. No. 1,332,606 PA1 Calvert--U.S. Pat. No. 1,053,007 PA1 Vail--U.S. Pat. No. 1,091,604.
No prior art is known which is directed to a hand-operated fulcral tool such as that described and claimed herein.